


Beelzebub is precious

by softmothprince



Series: Obey Me! [4]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Pact Mark, Self-Insert, Size Difference, asher is ticklish, beel is baby, lucifer is there for like a minute, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softmothprince/pseuds/softmothprince
Summary: Asher makes a pact with Beelzebub
Relationships: Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Obey Me! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921408
Kudos: 27





	Beelzebub is precious

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this around the same time as Clingy Human, but forgot to post it here wHOOPS
> 
> take this floof and rUN

Making a pact with Beel felt… different. Different from the one he made with Mammon and Levi. Beel’s large palm engulfs his, making Asher blush and pout. It just makes the demon laugh. Instead of the sudden rush of electricity or cool water, it’s a bubbling warmth that tickles his skin and circles around his tummy.

After a few seconds, Asher lifts up his hoodie and smiles at the pact mark on his skin. It’s right above his belly button, around the size of a small apple. Long fingers tenderly poke at it, making him squeak and giggle. Beel grins widely at the reaction, swiping his hand away from Asher’s to use both and tickles his sides.

Loud laughter rings around and out of the room, anyone who is still awake hearing it easily. Unknown to either of them, Lucifer peeks in with a tiny smile. He was doing his normal patrols around the halls to make sure everyone was either asleep or being quiet when he heard them, but instead of stopping their ruckus, he let it continue.

Beel let’s up after a minute or so, simply hugging the human close and leans down to nuzzle into his shoulder. Asher reaches up and pets his hair, smoothing down the orange locks while murmuring about them going for a midnight snack. That makes the second youngest brother perk up like a cat who’s spotted a mouse.

Seeing his younger brother so happy- with the absence of his twin making him depressed -it was a warm sight to see. With a small sigh, the eldest brother closes the door and casts a silencing charm around the room. He then goes on his way, still hearing the laughter in his mind. He would let this slide. Just this once.

Back inside said room, Asher finds himself nestled into the crook of Beel’s arm with the demon tracing his fingers over warm skin. It made goosebumps appear, but Asher just smiles and rests his head on. Beel’s shoulder. Feel warm and safe, he lets himself relax enough to allow sleep to claim him.

Beel stares down at the sleeping human, drifting his eyes over his peaceful face. He can almost imagine Belphie on the other side of them, cuddled to Asher’s back with Beel’s arm over them both. Heaving a small sigh, he leans his cheek against the top of Asher’s head and closes his eyes, the image still in his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> This is cross-posted onto my side tumblr, @softmothprince


End file.
